


Molten Gold

by OldeShoestrings



Series: Fate Stuff [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Gilgamesh, M/M, Prostitute!Gilgamesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: In which Gilgamesh is a courtesan and Ozymandias is completely captivated by him.
Relationships: Ozymandias/Gilgamesh
Series: Fate Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790020
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.)_

\--

Outside, the night smoothed across the sky faintly. It was cold but the bite was barely felt on the skin. 

Inside, the coldness didn't touch the stone walls. It was calm and it was quiet.

For a moment, at least.

"Were you not properly satisfied, your majesty?" The woman softly asked. Her voice was light. Ozymandias tipped his head to look at the woman on his chest. Bare, without a string on her skin. She was beautiful. Just like most sacred prostitutes, he supposed. 

He touched her hair and felt the silken tenderness between his fingers. 

She was indeed beautiful, however, she was lacking certain things. 

Her eyes were not the color of ruby red, her hair was not golden enough, and the narrow of her hips did not fit the fullness of Ozymandias' hands. Her touches didn't make him shiver. 

She did not beg _oh so_ beautifully.

Still, she did her job. She spread her legs eagerly. So Ozymandias shushed her with a wordless kiss and sent her away. She left with a pout. Her footsteps echoed in his chamber. 

No. None of these women and men came close to his dearest Gilgamesh. 

Even thinking of the name made Ozymandias ache. And the _want_ was so immeasurable Ozymandias almost turned the goblet in his hand to dust. 

Ozymandias sighed. "What inane sentiment. I'm the _king_. He should have come begging for my touches. Not the other way around."

Never mind the bitter fact that Ozymandias had tried to purchase Gilgamesh exclusively all to himself and had furiously promised hell's wrath upon anyone that dared to touch the Golden Courtesan when Gilgamesh had brazenly denied the Pharaoh's desire. 

_"A fool you are, king of kings. My body is not your temple. My beauty is for all to taste. I am everyone's addiction."_

Even though he'd bedded Gilgamesh numerous times before, and despite his many attempts to woo Gilgamesh with all the treasures in the world - certainly Ozymandias still felt outraged by Gilgamesh's rejection. 

What more could he possibly give Gilgamesh? Whatever Gilgamesh desired for, Ozymandias had willingly given it to him. If it was the sun he wanted, Ozymandias would have plucked it from the very heavens for his precious Golden Beloved.

Ozymandias missed him terribly. However, he'd met Gilgamesh three solar days ago. To summon him so soon would only garner another knowing grin from Gilgamesh.

_"I have others I must please as well. Not just you."_

A profane fool. No one was worthy of Gilgamesh except for Ozymandias. 

He put the goblet away and stirred restlessly in his bed. The previous prostitute did not ease his ache, even an ounce, and it had soured the Pharaoh's mood terribly. 

Must it only ever be Gilgamesh? 

"Better not," Ozymandias tiredly said. "Lest I give him the opportunities to tease me again. I mustn't spoil him too much."

The next day, Ozymandias commanded pieces of jewelry worthy of a king's bride to be sent to Gilgamesh. And perhaps another wardrobe of finely made silk robes.

Mayhaps he couldn't help spoiling the proud courtesan after all. 

\--

The evening had been dull. Though the gestures and words of worship from his people were at least tolerable. They relished themselves in his presence and they saw God, as they should. 

Ozymandias leaned on his throne, listening to his subject, one after another, dispensing their worries to him. Worries they hoped he'd cure, which he would surely enough. 

The affair lasted a while until Ozymandias finally called a halt to it. It'd be enough for today. The sun began to fall. Surely he needed--

The Pharaoh straightened his posture. Eyes narrowed. 

In front of him was a peculiar sight of a lithe figure moving almost too nimbly towards the throne room. Barefoot with silver bangles around both of their ankles, they wore soft-colored apparel bedecked with ornaments saturated in gold and a see-through shawl clinging around their arms. 

Their lower face was covered with a white veil but Ozymandias could _feel_ the smirk hidden beneath the cloth.

_Curse him._

Already the medjay’s eyes lingered on the figure's rear and Ozymandias almost cracked his fingers from how firmly he'd clenched his hands. 

Only Ozymandias' eyes should ever be on him.

"Should I dance for you, my king?" The voice was a mimic of a purr. Ozymandias almost left his throne to tear the garb in pieces from the trespasser's skin just to have a taste of that familiar warmth beneath his tongue. 

"Out," Ozymandias ordered his medjay. Their eyes found him. 

"Your majesty-"

" _Out_ ," he hissed. None too kindly. They acquiesced. Soon, there were only Ozymandias and the trespasser in the throne room. 

"Gilgamesh," the Pharaoh breathed. The hunger in his voice was palpable. Yet, the annoyance was even more so.

Gilgamesh removed the veil and grinned at him. Those ruby eyes were sharp and challenging, eager and ferocious. 

"Did you miss me so, Ramesses?" Gilgamesh laughed. "Look at you! I see not a man but a beast salivating for me!" 

Ozymandias glared at the Golden Courtesan. _His_ Golden Courtesan. It irked him how Gilgamesh could easily get under his skin simply with his voice alone.

"Gilgamesh, how many times must I tell you, do not visit without my summon."

"Hmm," Gilgamesh hummed softly. He walked on the cold floor and it was as if his feet barely touched the ground. The small bells of the ornamental bands around his ankles made a sound with each step Gilgamesh took. 

When Gilgamesh finally stood before him, their eyes met and Ozymandias wanted nothing else but to spread the vixen open and put his fingers everywhere. 

He wrapped his hand around Gilgamesh's wrist and gently pulled him down to his lap. 

Gilgamesh settled himself on Ozymandias' thighs, his arms around the Pharaoh's neck. As if he'd always belonged there.

"You say that, Ramesses, and yet you seek me like a dog to its master. You drool when you're inside me, you growl at anyone that dares to look at me, and you claw at anything that touches me. Am I your master, Ramesses? _Do I own you?_ " Gilgamesh playfully bit Ozymandias' ear, slowly and painfully grinding himself against the king. 

"Watch your tongue, Gilgamesh," Ozymandias warned. "I may adore you tremendously but I will still punish you for your insolence." 

He purposely pushed his hips up, meeting the prostitute's shaky movement and his eyes reddened at the way Gilgamesh shiver deliciously. 

He could almost hear the man’s concealed whimpers. 

_Ha._ He wasn't the only one who was desperate. 

"And I do own you," the king whispered. Their lips touched and Ozymandias let his tongue have a little taste of those beckoning lips. Gilgamesh returned it with a peck of his own, teasing but refusing to submit so easily. 

"Look at you, Gilgamesh. You adorn yourself in the gems I gave you, you cover yourself with the robes I gifted you, and you let me come inside you when you refuse to give such a privilege to anyone else. I _own_ you, my sweet. When will you realize that?"

He did not give the blond a chance to retaliate. Ozymandias quickly wrapped his hand on the back of Gilgamesh's neck and bared the blond's inviting skin for him to admire. 

"Ramesses," Gilgamesh hissed, pushing at his intrusive fingers. 

"Be quiet, my sweet, and let me have a taste." He ignored Gilgamesh's huff and tenderly ran his teeth on the supple skin, sucking at the soft spot he could latch on until he began to feel Gilgamesh squirming in his arms.

He pushed away and observed the red mark he'd left.

Gilgamesh hit his arm. "Don't leave a mark, you fool. What would my other clients think?"

 _Clients_. Ozymandias grit his teeth.

"They'd think of nothing for they'd be _dead_ ," Ozymandias snarled. "You hear me, Gilgamesh? _You belong to the Pharaoh. **To Me**_."

Gilgamesh's laughter was dripped with unfeigned mischief as he stumbled away from Ozymandias' searching hands. 

His movement was light as a feather and the bells around his ankles chimed so softly and when Gilgamesh began to dance - it was as if the whole world was draped in a white curtain. 

His anger forgotten, Ozymandias keenly watched his beloved. 

Gilgamesh spun one leg on his heel, body bent to expose his hips as he spread his arms slowly; eyes found Ozymandias whilst his breath smoothed into a low sigh, inviting and alluring. 

Gilgamesh began to remove all of his garments, one by one, each movement took him closer and closer to the king, deliberately running his thumbs against those rosy buds, against his chest, just to tease the king. 

And when Gilgamesh was finally bare from everything except for the shawl around his waist, that too, Ozymandias removed gently and let it fall to the floor. He willingly offered his body to Ozymanias like a plucked flower and who was he to deny Gilgamesh that. 

"Not going to let me strip you this time?"

"No. Not at all." Gilgamesh bent down and kissed the king chastely. "Last time I let you, you tore everything to pieces. Siduri was undeniably furious at you. And me. She claimed such fine silk should be treated reverently."

"I see."

Not that it mattered. Ridding Gilgamesh of anything he wore was one of Ozymandias' favorite pastimes. In his presence, Gilgamesh was required to wear _nothing._

Still, maybe he'd consider Siduri's words. Maybe. 

Ozymandias took Gilgamesh's hand in his and tenderly kissed the knuckle before he rested his palms on Gilgamesh's hips. Ozymandias stood before the blond and this time, he spared another kiss to his beloved's forehead. 

Gilgamesh was right, after all. Ozymandias was a fool and he'd die a thousand deaths before he allowed Gilgamesh to slip away from his fingers. Gilgamesh was his by rights and if he must behead everyone that ever touched the Golden Courtesan, then so be it. 

Gilgamesh sought his eyes and whatever he found there, he must have savored it for the blond grinned triumphantly and began to rub himself against the king; his nails clenching the Pharaoh's mantle. 

"You shouldn't concern yourself with such unnecessary drivel, _Ozymandias_. You are my _favorite_ ," Gilgamesh gasped in his ear. 

The king didn't waste a second as he gripped the blond's rear and lifted him until he held Gilgamesh so very close to his chest. The blond slowly wrapped both of his legs around Ozymandias' waist, nuzzling his face against the king's bare chest.

Ozymandias was momentarily struck with such familiar fondness and adoration he only ever reserved for none other but this man in his arms. 

Truly, Gilgamesh would either be the cause of Ozymandias' downfall or the source of his merriment until his life was completely extinguished. 

Ozymandias turned around and gently laid Gilgamesh down on the throne; naked and gasping for Ozymandias' hands on him. The king spread his legs and put them on the armrests. 

In between his legs, Gilgamesh was slick and wet, presumably, he'd already oiled himself before he arrived here so that Ozymandias may readily enter and claim him.

The Pharaoh's lips crooked upward into a sharp smile. 

"Eager, aren't we, my sweet?"

"Well," Gilgamesh started, "a sentiment you share, I presume," he teased. His eyes lingered on Ozymandias' lips, waiting. Wanting without saying a word.

And so Ozymandias complied and kissed him lovingly and tenderly until all Gilgamesh could think of was Ozymandias and nothing else. Ozymandias unlaced his breeches and took his place between the fair thighs without disconnecting their kiss.

When they finally parted, Gilgamesh was breathing hard beneath him. Almost breathless. Beautiful. 

"Listen well, Gilgamesh. I shan't allow you to leave until tomorrow breaks. Right now, You are entirely mine to do as I wish."

Gilgamesh only chuckled and such joyous sound morphed into a loud moan when he felt Ozymandias, impatient and hard, intruding at his entrance before the man slowly sheathed himself inside him.

"Now, Gilgamesh, I'm going to fuck you until you are spent and boneless and I will not cease even for a second. Are you ready, my love?"

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(Important A/N: This is a gift fic and author has never played any of the fate game. Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.)_

\--

Ozymandias gently nipped at Gilgamesh's neck, earning him a light smack to his abdomen. The blond briefly glared at him over his shoulder before his focus was once more rooted to the parchment in his hands. 

Nestling close to each other, they were without a single string on their skin. Their previous lovemaking was evident on Gilgamesh's fair skin; red scratches and biting marks were left almost too possessively on the Courtesan's flesh by Ozymandias. 

In his arms, Gilgamesh hummed, eyes were still on the object he was holding. His attention was undeterred as he curled closer to the offered warmth, siphoning the heat almost like a needy child.

The Pharaoh could only smile at such an endearing display. He slipped the golden strands behind Gilgamesh's ear and kissed his forehead tenderly. 

Gilgamesh smacked him again. "Leave me be. I need to read Siduri's instruction in peace."

Ozymandias laughed. He rested his chin on the blond's shoulder, his arms secured protectively around his beloved. 

"Even here, Siduri orders you around, hmm?"

"Certainly. You're aware she's our patron. She oversees everything I and my fellow courtesans need," Gilgamesh said as if it was as obvious as the sky was blue. 

No matter how close Ozymandias was with his Golden Courtesan, he was not familiar with the woman that played such a huge role in Gilgamesh's life. 

He only ever saw her once and her gaze was bare and sharp when it fell on the Pharaoh, studying and stripping him of his ranks and names to see the man hidden beneath fine silk. It was… an uncomfortable event. She disapproved of whatever it was she saw in the Pharaoh.

Still, Siduri was important to Gilgamesh. 

Whatever displeasures he harbored towards her, Ozymandias was willing to overlook them for Gilgamesh's sake. 

Ozymandias dismissed the intrusive thought. For now, what he desired above all else was safely tucked in his arms, nagging at him almost ceaselessly. That was all that mattered. 

"Starting tomorrow, I'll be unavailable for a fortnight at least."

Or not. 

Ozymandias scowled at the sour news. "Why? You should always be available to me."

Gilgamesh did not need to spare him an explanation but he did regardless. 

"Kingu's mentor will be away for a while so it falls to me to teach him everything he needs to know before he can become an official Courtesan."

"Is there no one else?"

"Well, there's dear Enkidu but it'd be odd for your twin to teach you how to fuck and seduce properly." Gilgamesh let out a small snicker. It was adorable. Ozymandias held back a fond smile. 

Then Gilgamesh resumed, "Besides, the others are not too fond of Kingu because… well, it's Kingu. Siduri worries it might end up in a brawl again and ruins the brothel. _Again_. Enkidu can only do so much to reign in their impulsive twin."

"Must it be you? Gilgamesh, I ache terribly without you at my side," Ozymandias complained. 

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. "Don't be a child. Once, you were without my presence for nearly a moon."

" _Once,_ " Ozymandias almost whined. How very unkingly. Such a creature Gilgamesh had reduced him to. "And it was long and it miserable. I was deprived of you."

"Deprived of a good fuck, you mean," Gilgamesh blandly stated, giving him a look before he read the parchment once more. 

The chamber was quiet for a moment. Impatient and restless by Gilgamesh's lack of response, Ozymandias plucked the object from Gilgamesh's deft fingers and threw it unceremoniously to the floor.

Gilgamesh hissed, looking at where the parchment had landed. "Why woul--"

Ozymandias gripped Gilgamesh's chin and gently tipped his head up to meet his gaze. "You're a fool if you think you're nothing but a good fuck to me."

They had this conversation too many times to count but Ozymandias would never fail to remind his beloved that Gilgamesh was more than just a body to warm Ozymandias' bed. Even when Gilgamesh stubbornly believed otherwise. 

Ozymandias loved Gilgamesh so fiercely and it was due to that love alone that Ozymandias didn't dare to force Gilgamesh to live with him permanently and abandon his title as the Golden Courtesan. 

If Gilgamesh were to choose Ozymandias, it'd be because he chose him willingly and not due to Ozymandias' machinations. Ozymandias was no saint. In desperation or anger, the Pharaoh could easily dirty his hands to reach his goals, dousing his words with shrewd and guileful oaths. 

But Gilgamesh wasn’t just anyone. The Golden Courtesan was Ozymandias’ heart’s most cherished treasure. 

The blond sighed. "Again with this foolish sentiment. You know I am here because you paid me. Handsomely at that."

"You wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Of course, I wouldn't." Despite his brash words, Gilgamesh's eyes momentarily flickered with uncertainty. _A doubt then_. Gilgamesh would have come. He did before. Even when Ozymandias did not summon him. 

"Surely you can't deny you've grown to care for me, as well." Ozymandias grinned. He pulled Gilgamesh closer until the other man was in his lap, locked in place by Ozymandias' embrace. There was no space between them. 

"Bold words, Ramesses."

"I speak nothing but the truth. Even you can't resist my beauty and charm."

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. However, Ozymandias could see the fondness dripping from his ruby eyes. Gilgamesh settled himself properly on Ozymandias' lap before he wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's neck, their lips almost touching. 

"Well, if there's one thing I adore about you, then it must be your boundless confidence, I suppose."

Ozymandias chuckled. "Only my confidence?"

"Hmm." Gilgamesh playfully pondered, the mischievous glint in his eyes were undeniably abundant. "Maybe--" his fingers moved masterfully in-between Ozymandias' groin, grabbing at what he was searching for before the courtesan _squeezed_. 

Ozymandias jerked, surprised. 

" _This_ too, Ramesses. I love how big you are. How hard and desperate you are when you’re inside me. I love how I can feel you for days thereafter. I love how you never pull out when you turn and twist me around and I love how deep you can go. I _love_ it, Ramesses," Gilgamesh purred, rubbing himself against the king. 

Ozymandias snarled, cupping the back of Gilgamesh's neck and wrenching his head back to expose that supple neck. His lips brushed against the skin there when he emphasized his next words hungrily. 

"Tempting me again? After I've ravished you for hours long? My sweet, with how many times I’ve claimed you, if you were a woman your belly would already swell, filled with my offspring," Ozymandias whispered lovingly, gripping Gilgamesh's sides and moving his hips to meet the blond's eager movement. 

Gilgamesh twitched in his arms, grinning like a fiendish siren whilst trying to muffle his gasps. Always so proud when he could break the Pharaoh’s reserved mien. How audacious. Two could play at that game.

Ozymandias held the soft globes in his hands and parted them so he could easily intrude the already wet, puckered hole with his fingers. 

Gilgamesh eagerly squeezed the intruding digits and Ozymandias took the opportunity to insert another one before he bent them, feeling his spent from their previous lovemaking coating his fingers. 

Ozymandias gazed up and he almost shuddered at how lewd his beloved looked like his; immodest and impure, cheeks reddened and body desperate. 

The blond clawed at his shoulders, stubborn to let his voice out but sweat was already accumulated on his forehead, his eyes hooded.

"Still wet from before. Did I come too much inside you?"

"No." Gilgamesh didn't look down when his hand wandered and once he finally felt the hard organ between his fingers, Gilgamesh brought it closer to his entrance, setting himself down carefully on Ozymandias' lap until he could feel the tip of the head inside him.

Ozymandias clenched the hips and it took all his willpower not to simply push in and bury himself deep, claiming his beloved again and again until Gilgamesh finally understood that Ozymandias would burn the world to ashes if only he could have Gilgamesh all to himself. 

"You didn't come enough, you beast," Gilgamesh hissed. "I want you to fuck me until I can feel your seed dripping from inside me--"

Ozymandias slammed inside with enough force to make Gilgamesh choke on his words. He was completely sheathed in a familiar heat. 

Ozymandias kissed Gilgamesh, harshly and sweetly at the same time, chasing for those rosy lips.

The Pharaoh was relentless with his affection, hungrily pounding his lover and caging Gilgamesh closer to him until nothing could separate them.

Gilgamesh made endearing sounds; his moans were as sweet as his taste. Eventually, Ozymandias pushed his aching girth deeper and deeper, unceasingly making sure there was no skin Ozymandias could not reach, could not fill and mark. 

" _Ozymandias_ ," Gilgamesh whimpered desperately, holding on to Ozymandias as the other continued to thrust mercilessly. They'd lost count on how many times Ozymandias had made his lover come before. Too many to count, Ozymandias assumed, but it did not matter then and it did not matter now because he wouldn't be stopping. Not anytime soon.

Ozymandias pushed him down on the soft bed, grabbed both of Gilgamesh's wrists, and locked them above his golden head.

"Do not look away while I make love to you. Don't let there be a moment in which your eyes stray away from me, promise me this," Ozymandias commanded. 

Gilgamesh watched him for a moment before he moved to kiss him but Ozymandias' hold on him prevented Gilgamesh from doing so. The Pharaoh took pity on his beloved and leaned down to meet him halfway. 

It was intoxicating to taste Gilgamesh like this. Ozymandias doubted he would ever have enough. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not even in the distant future. No. Gilgamesh was an addiction. One that Ozymandias never had any intention of ever letting go.

Whatever it took, he'd possess even Gilgamesh's heart.

For now, though, this would have to be enough.

They broke away from the kiss and Ozymandias’ eyes traced the reddened lips. 

"Ozymandias, quickly. _Please_. I need more." Gilgamesh met a thrust after thrust, spreading himself wider; an open and vulnerable invitation for the king of kings to lavish.

Ozymandias greedily took the invitation, seizing Gilgamesh's legs and placing them on his shoulders, licking the pale thighs like a beast starving for the sun; in love and in awe with the most sacrosanct being he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"For you, Gilgamesh, anything you want."

\--


End file.
